The present invention relates generally to the field of geo-fencing, and more particularly to dynamically adjusting a location based geo-fence based on current or predicted weather.
A geo-fence is a virtual perimeter for a real-world geographic area. A geo-fence can be dynamically generated, as in a radius around a store or point location, or a geo-fence can be a predefined set of boundaries, like school attendance zones or neighborhood boundaries.
The use of a geo-fence is called geo-fencing, and one example of usage involves a location-aware device, such as a mobile device, of a location-based service (LBS) user entering or exiting a geo-fence. The activity of entering or exiting a geo-fence can trigger an alert, or a message, to be transmitted the device as well as messaging to the geo-fence operator. The transmitted information, which can contain the location of the mobile device, can be sent to a mobile telephone, or an email account.